Errores de una vida
by La piketua
Summary: Estoy hay sido escrito para el reto heridas dec guerra del foro la sala de los menesteres. Entra, ten invito a leer los errores de una Sly, sus recuerdos cuando esta a una hora de su muerte. One-shot


ERRORES DE UNA VIDA

Ahora, estando allí encerrada, entre las frías paredes de Azkaban. Pansy Parkinson no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había perdido por estar del lado del señor oscuro...comenzando por su familia y terminando por el único chico que realmente llego a amar: Ronald Bilius Weasley.

La chica llevaba varios años en Azkaban, su pelo antes negro ahora era de un triste y viejo Gris y estando allí...sabiendo que en una hora recibiría el beso del dementor su vida le paso por los ojos.

Dicen que cuando uno esta al borde de la muerte puede ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos...eso le sucedió a Pansy.

Sus recuerdos comenzaron desde el día que había cumplido 5 años, como sus padres se habían encargado de llenarle la cabeza con todas las ideas idealistas de ellos... desde que los sangre sucia merecen morir hasta que los traidores de la sangre merecían recibir el beso de un dementor.

Pansy recordaba las palabras exactas que su padre con mucho ímpetu había dicho: eres una sangre limpia mi hermosa flor, debes saber que no todos en este mundo son como tu, hay personas a las cuales no debes acercarte porque te contaminarían con su sangre podrida. Nunca olvides que los sangre sucia deberían ser condenados a la muerte y los traidores a la sangre deberían ser besados por un dementor.

Estando a un paso de ser besada por un dementor, esas palabras le parecían muy sarcásticas a la Slytherin, las palabras de su padre serian diferentes si viera en que posición se encontraba ella.

Los recuerdos volaron a su primer día en Hogwarts, la chica con un hermoso pelo negro había estado caminando por el tren cuando vio a una chica de pelo revuelto, supo al momento que la odiaba, no, no lo supo, no lo sintió, solo se obligo a sentirlo.

Y la odio mas al saber que era una sangre sucia, a sus jóvenes 11 años Pansy odiaba profundamente a tres personas: Al niño que vivió, a Hermione Granger y a la comadreja. O tan siquiera eso creía la bella chica.

La chica había encontrado dos amigos con rapidez, Draco Malfoy: otro chico que al igual que Pansy creía en el hecho de que los sangre sucias debían ser matados y los traidores besados por dementores. El otro amigo que se encontró fu Blaise Zabinni quien tenía los mismos ideales.

Pansy supo que no conseguiría nada mostrándose débil, lo supo desde que vio como los Slytherin mayores trataban a los menores y a los Griffindor y supo que debía ser de hierro si quería llegar a ser alguien.

Y así lo hizo la Sly, se hizo de una buena reputación, buena en el sentido Sly y se convirtió, junto a Blaise y Draco en el trio de plata. Cuando los tres muchachos estuvieron en su quinto año ya eran respetados por todos, hasta por los mayores. No había ningún alma en todos Hogwarts que no supiera quienes formaban el trio de plata.

En su sexto año Pansy noto algo cambiar en su cuerpo y forma de pensar, la chica se había comenzado a fijar en la comadreja Weasley, al principio se sintió confundida, no sabia a que se debía tales atenciones al chico con pelo de zanahoria.

Aun así se decidió a arrancarlo de donde sea que se haya pegado en su cuerpo, lastima que en ese entonces no sabía que se había pegado en su corazón. Lo supo dos meses mas tarde, una noche oscura se encontró con el de frente.

Pansy había estado vagando por todo Hogwarts en silencio, arrastrando los pies prácticamente. La pelinegra había estado muy centrada en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de que un prefecto rondaba por el lugar.

-¿Que haces afuera, fuera de horario Parkinson?- pregunto Ron, serio y con una mirada de asco. La Sly no supo describir que fue lo que le dolió tanto, si su tono que reflejaba odio o la mirada asqueada que le profesaba. Ella sabia que si no fuera una Slytherin él no la trataría así, tal vez hasta se fijaría en ella.

-Ya me iba.- dijo la Sly con un tono seco, pero el chico de pelo rojo como el fuego no se apartó. LA Slytherin levanto una ceja y luego lo empujo lejos. Queriendo huir de eso que su corazón realmente sentía.

La Sly se había instalado en la torre de Aritmancia sin que nadie la viera, en la oscuridad del lugar, mirándola luna dejo salir las lagrimas al darse cuenta de que su amor era imposible...imposible no solo porque él era un Griffindor sino porque ella mas que nadie sabia que él amaba a la sangre sucia Granger.

-Maldito corazón débil.-repetía miles de veces en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como de desgarrada tenia el alma.

Luego de ese día se dedico a observarlo a los lejos, ya no insultaba al trio dorado, solo los observaba al pasar y a veces hasta sentía envidia de Hermione Granger...quien tenia todo lo que ella deseaba tener.

Así paso su sexto año y al irse a casa su padre la sorprendió llevándola a Voldemort, donde le colocaron la marca tenebrosa sin ninguna compasión. Pansy se sintió perdida, no tenia opciones. Su padre fue asesinado ese mismo año y su madre recluida en un condominio de locos.

La chica se había quedado prácticamente sola en el mundo, al volver a Hogwarts se dedico a tapar la marca tenebrosa. Sabía que el trio dorado no había venido a la escuela ese año, sabia que la guerra estaba cerca y que en ella terminaría perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba.

Fue la noche de la guerra, el trio había abordado en la escuela apenas hace dos horas, el lugar era participe de cosas extrañas un preludio de una guerra catastrófica que se avecinaba. Pansy había decidido que se llevaría aunque fuera un recuerdo de Ron Weasley.

Por eso la chica lo había abordado en un pasillo.

-Muévete Parkinson, tengo prisa.- había dicho el chico intentado pasar, Pansy había ignorado sus palabras y se había arrojado a por su recuerdo. El beso que le dio al chico fue suave, apena un roce pero quedo gravado a fuego vivo en el corazón de la Slytherin.

El la había mirado impresionado y luego sin decir nada se había ido del lugar, Pansy sintió una lágrima en su mejilla pero al mismo tiempo una felicidad inmensa porque tenía aunque fuese un recuerdo de él.

La guerra comenzó luego de eso Pansy había estado del lado oscuro todo el tiempo hasta que un destello la llevo a cambiar de bando.

Cuando vio a Bellatrix Lestrange asesinar a Ron, cuando el pelirrojo había caído de rodillas al suelo y se había esfumado de la vista de Pansy para siempre. En un destello de ira la Slytherin había lanzado un hechizo hacia Bella y la había asesinado, viéndola desaparecer al igual que había visto desaparecer a Ronald.

Luego todo fue extraño Pansy cayó al suelo y todo se volvió oscuro. Despertó frente a Voldemort quien tenía una sonrisa nada agradable en el rostro.

-La condena para traidores de la sangre es el beso del dementor Parkinson...pasaras sesenta años en Azkaban y al cumplir sesenta y uno recibías el beso de un dementor.-luego la había sacado arrastras del lugar y la había arrojado a un calabozo oscuro y frio.

Allí paso toda su vida la Slytherin, escuchando el reloj que marcaba cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida. Porque aun en la oscuridad perpetua, aun estando viva, Pansy sabia que había hecho lo correcto al asesinar a Lestrange, su error había sido no pertenecer al lado indicado desde el principio. Aunque al final el lado oscuro había ganado y los de la orden seguramente estaban todos muertos.

Un ruido en la habitación saco a la Slytherin de sus recuerdos y la hizo mirar hacia el ruido, Pansy sintió como alguien era arrojado al lugar y no podía sentir más que pena por ese ser. En sus sesenta años allí había escuchado como arrojaban personas y luego de una hora las sacaban y seguramente asesinaban.

-Hay alguien allí.- pregunto una voz débil y gastada, pero a pesar de eso la Sly reconoció la voz. Era una voz que parecía saberlo todo y algo orgullosa.

-¿Granger?- interrogo Pansy, su voz no se escuchaba como antes, había perdido ese tono arrogante y ese alarde con el que siempre decía estar por encima de los demás.

-¿Parkinson?- pregunto la otra voz en la habitación y aunque Pansy no podía ver a la persona sabía que Granger debía estar igual de cansada y triste que ella.

-Seré asesinada en un hora- hablo Granger, Pansy suspiro, le quedaba mas vida que a ella misma, Pansy seria besada por un dementor seguramente en cuestión de minutos.

-Yo seré besada por un dementor en menos de una hora Granger.- contesto la Sly mirando el suelo, aunque no hacia gran diferencia.

-Al parecer todos demos perdido.- dijo a otra chica y Pansy sabia que estaba llorando pero la Sly no tuvo tiempo de decir algo para consolarle.

-Pansy Parkinson, al fin llego tu día.- una voz fría y macabra lleno la habitación y la Slytherin, ya agotada, deshecha y triste se dirigió a la pequeña luz que entraba por la puerta abierta.

-Que descanses en paz.- escucho Pansy que Granger había murmurado y ella susurro un tu también antes de perderse en la puerta.

La Sly sabia que moriría y solo pudo pensar que...las heridas que la guerra había dejado de su corazón al fin sanarían y sino, serian olvidadas y se perderían en un lugar lejano cuando sus ojos se cerraran a la luz, aunque habían estados cerrados a ella desde hace años.

Y el ultimo rostro que Pansy vio al morir fue el del único hombre que su frio corazón llego a amar. Luego todo quedo en negro, como una película que ha llegado a su fin.

.

Bueno es un one-shot.

Para el reto ¨Heridas de guerra¨ del foro ¨La sala de los Menesteres¨

Espero les guste.


End file.
